Avoiding
by Miss Aircastle
Summary: Lily has been avoiding James, in a desperate attempt to sort out her own confusing feelings. But tonight is Sirius' birthday party and James is done waiting. [L/J, with Marauders on the side.]


**Avoiding**

It was a surprisingly warm October evening and the Gryffindor common room was empty. So were the dorms. Even around the lake was nobody to be found. Lily Evans liked it that way, it gave her some time to think while she walked towards Hogsmeade. Tonight was Sirius Black's birthday celebration and his fellow Marauders had decided to throw a party in the Three Broomsticks, his favourite pub. Lily grimaced, thinking of the Marauders. Well, one Marauder actually.

James Potter. He was the sole reason she was late and why she needed time to think. It was no secret that he fancied her years ago. Everybody knew that. But now – in 7th year – things had changed. They'd both been chosen as Heads, she'd changed a bit and so did he. Stopped asked her out, for instance. She realised that Pot- _James_ , was actually a great guy to spend time with. Sure, he was still pulling pranks on everyone with his friends, but the pranks had changed too. Funnier than they had been and less harmful. All in all, the Marauders turned out to be rather charming blokes and over the months, Lily had become friends with them.

Friends, with James Potter. Who'd ever thought that? She certainly didn't. But being friends had slowly turned into something else. She found herself looking forward to seeing him, sneaking glances at him during class and no longer denying they got along just fine. On top of that, she had to confess she actually found him attractive. Very attractive. Her friend Samantha had bugged her about it for a day when she found out.

The problem was, Lily didn't know what she wanted. She was happy she and James got along and didn't want to ruin that, on the other hand, she wanted more. But she really, _really_ , didn't want to admit that to James. Why didn't he ask her out, just one more time? Stubborn git.

Lily sighed, adjusting her dress a bit. How was she supposed to know if James still fancied her? He didn't say a word that indicated as much, but she felt...something when they were together. The urge to grab that unruly hair of his and kiss him, to start with. It was way too confusing and she'd been avoiding him a bit the last weeks. Alright, a lot. No more contact than necessary and enough physical distance, otherwise that musky smell of him would draw her in and...Lily shook her head and stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks. Nothing she could do about it now. She adjusted her dress one last time and entered.

* * *

A roar of sound greeted her, closely followed by the heat and smell of a hundred people packed in one room. Everyone was talking, dancing, drinking and singing. Lily smiled when she saw the decorations. Enlarged pictures of the Marauders decorated the walls. She doubted Rosmerta would be happy with all this. Large Gryffindor lion balloons bounced around in the room, roaring when someone tried to grab one. The middle of the room contained a stage, where Sirius, Remus and Peter were standing, surrounded by friends and admirers. The pile of gifts was almost as tall as Sirius himself. Pushing her way through the crowd, Lily climbed onto the stage, trying to reach her friends.

'Lily!' Someone screamed, followed by Samantha crashing into her.

'Hey Sam' Lily chuckled, not even trying to calm her friend down. It was no use anyway.

'You, missy, are late. For Merlin's sake, where have you been? Now I had to wait for you giving my gift. And wow, you look great! What's with the sexy dress? Trying to impress someone? One Quidditch playing Marauder perhaps?' Samantha fell silent for a moment, catching her breath. Lily snorted, blushing slightly.

'Sam, you're delusional if you think Sirius' into redheads.'

'Oh, you know I didn't mean...' Sam started to reply, but she was interrupted by the guy himself.

'Damn straight Evans, I prefer blondes.' Sirius said cheerfully, while draping his arm around Samantha's shoulders and giving a tug on her blonde hair. She blushed and Lily suppressed a grin. Sam had had a secret crush on Sirius since forever, but refused to admit it.

'But I might change my mind when you're wearing that dress Evans' Sirius added, looking her over.

Lily tugged her dress down, self-conscious. She had thought a long time about wearing the tight, rather short black dress, but decided it was right for tonight's party. And she might even get attention from... _enough of that_.

'Why thank you Black' Lily replied, making a mock bow. 'Now, come here, so I can congratulate you properly.'

'Yes ma'am.' Sirius replied grinning, almost skipping over to her. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

'Happy birthday Sirius' she told him 'I hope that your year will be spectacular.'

He smiled genuinely. 'Thanks Lils, thanks for being here, I really appreciate it.'

'You're just saying that.' Lily joked 'You'd get your present anyway.' Sirius looked shocked.

'How dare you suggest that?' He paused for a moment. 'But can I get it anyway?'

Lily laughed. 'You are _such_ a child.' She reached into her purse and rummaged around. 'Wait a minute, I can't find it in this thing. Stupid charm. Sam, can you give your gift first?' Samantha nodded, blushing again when Sirius turned to her.

'So, ehm, Lily and me have two gifts for you, they go together. This is the first.'

She started to hand Sirius the package, but he stopped her. When she looked at him confused, he smirked.

'Not so fast. I believe you haven't congratulated me yet. You really should, you know. It's polite.'

His voice was stern, but he ruined his point with the shit-eating grin plastered across his face. He opened his arms, while Sam blushed even more and walked into his arms. Lily, who had found her gift by now, pretended to look somewhere else.

'Happy birthday' Sam whispered into his ear and without thinking she quickly pecked him on the lips. Then, she pushed the gift into his unresisting hands and took a step back.

'I doubt this can be a better gift.' But he unwrapped it quickly and his face lit up when he saw what it was.

'Motor gloves! That's amazing, I needed those!' He hugged Sam again, then turned to Lily.

'Hold it, birthday boy, first accept part two.' Lily handed him a rather large box. He unwrapped it and stared at the motor helmet.

'Ehm, thanks Evans, but you know that...' Lily held up her hand to silence him.

'Yes. We are fully aware that you're not going to wear it, even if that motor is going to fly. This, my dear Sirius, is for possible passengers you want to take with you on that motor of yours. Not everyone has a death wish like you, you know.'

Lily winked at Sam. Understanding dawned on Sirius' face and he wrapped both girls in a bear hug.

'You two are amazing. Thank you! Now, get a drink and let's party! I've had enough of standing here.'

'I see Padfoot's patience has run out? Half an hour, that is probably a personal best.' Remus' amused voice was heard from their left. Sirius grinned at him and slung his arm around his friend.

'Very funny, Moony dearest. But indeed, enough is enough. It's time I devote my attention to the most important goal of this evening: getting you drunk!'

'I seriously doubt you're going to manage that before you're wasted yourself, but enjoy trying.' Remus chuckled.

'Oh no. Prongs and I have a great plan this time, you wait and see.' Sirius answered, sounding confident.

'You have a great plan? Really? Excuse me if I'm not trembling with fear, or have you forgotten your last 'great plan'?'

'I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Moony.' Sirius replied, grinning.

'Funny, as I'm pretty sure you do. Remember, that time you tried to spike my pumpkin juice and McGonagall saw it? Honestly, sometimes I wonder why Wormtail and I haven't kicked you two wankers out yet. Amateurs.' Remus replied scoffing.

'Speaking of James, where is he?' Lily asked casually. Or at least, she tried to. But the knowing looks in Remus' and Sirius' eyes told her she hadn't exactly succeeded.

'Why? You miss him Lilykins?' Sirius asked, grinning devilishly.

'What? No! I just...needed to ask him something about...the patrol schedule.' Lily replied, tugging on her dress again.

'Right.' Sirius said, not looking convinced. Lily started to defend herself again, but was interrupted by Peter.

'Padfoot, we've run out of Firewhiskey! Madame Rosmerta says to grab some from the cellar.' He huffed.

'Already? Okay, why don't you Accio some bottles?' Sirius asked.

'Anti-Accio charm on the bottles.' Remus and Lily chorused. Sirius rolled his eyes.

'You two are _such_ nerds.' He whirled on Remus, pleading expression on his face. 'Moony, love of my life, apple of my eye, Butterbeer of my party, naked girl of my -'

'Stop it right there.' Remus interrupted his friend. 'I'll go. Please do not, under any circumstances continue that list. The last time you did, you traumatised ten First years and surprisingly, a Seventh Year.'

'It is not _my_ fault you're such a prude Lupin.' Sirius sniggered. 'So. My party, I really need to dance.' He looked at Sam. 'Shall we?' She grinned at him and took his hand. Remus sighed.

'Lily, do you mind coming with me? I really can't carry all those bottles by myself.'

'Sure.' Lily smiled at him. Remus had – until recently – always been her favourite Marauder. His gentle spirit was a good influence on the other three. While chatting, they reached the cellar.

'Let's see. The bottles of Firewhiskey should be over here.' Remus said, while turning on the light.

In the furthest corner of the cellar, stood some sort of scaffolding, stocked with bottles. Remus grabbed five of them and then stepped aside to let Lily reach up.

'Lil, I'm going to walk upstairs again, because I don't think I can hold on to these much longer.' Remus said.

'Yeah, sure, I'll see you upstairs.' Lily replied absentmindedly.

She had two bottles in one hand and was deciding how she could take three more, without dropping them all. Sighing, she put them back and reached up to grab a higher one, when suddenly one of the ropes that held the scaffolding together sprang to life and tied her wrist to the pole.

'What? What's this?' Lily tugged, but the rope didn't budge. She whipped around and grabbed her wand. 'Who's there?' She felt rather vulnerable, one arm above her head, useless and nowhere to go.

'Expelliarmus', someone said on her left and her wand flew out her hand. The voice sounded familiar. Really familiar indeed.

'James?' Lily asked, not believing this was happening.

And sure enough, he stepped into the light. Lily swallowed hard. He looked way too good, even in the shallow cellar light. He was wearing jeans and a simple black shirt with his sleeves rolled up. His hair was a mess as usual, but combined with the shirt, it made his eyes look more hazel than ever. Lily's stomach turned around and it felt like a colonna of butterflies made its home there.

'Hello Lily.' He said, smiling, while taking her in.

His eyes started at her feet, travelled up her exposed legs, all the way up to her dress and finally looking into her eyes. His smile turned sort of predatory and that didn't help Lily's temper at all.

'James, what are you doing? Let me go!' Lily demanded. James only shook his head and took a step towards her. She could now clearly see the dimples on his cheeks and the way his muscles moved underneath his shirt.

'Not gonna happen Lily, you are not getting away from me again.' He said softly. Another step.

'What do you mean 'getting away'? She asked, desperately trying to keep her calm.

Even though his smell, his ridiculously intoxicating smell, had reached her nose and she had to resist the urge to lean into him. He smelled like leather, something musky and something...James. She couldn't explain it.

'Just like I said it. You've been avoiding me the last few weeks.' He told her, staring at her. She squirmed underneath his stare.

'No I haven't. I was just...busy.' She said, the words sounding lame in her own ears.

'Busy? Hmm.' He said. 'You know, I really like this dress.'

She blushed, looking down and saw to her utter horror that her dress had ridden up because of her arm above her head. She tried to reach it with her free arm, but couldn't reach it. James chuckled and just like that, her temper flared.

'Potter, let me go this instant! I swear to everything magical, if you don't I'll...'

She tried to hit him with her free arm, but almost lazily, he caught her wrist and pinned it next to her head. He stepped closer still and now he was standing right in front of her. If he moved and inch closer, every inch of his body would be touching her. A small part of her acknowledged that she should protest, yell, scream bloody murder, but..she really wanted him to do just that. That close.

'You'll do what, exactly?' He asked, looking down on her. His presence was rather overpowering and she shivered a bit. She hated it that he had captured her this easily and had such an impact on her, but she secretly loved it too. She was in charge, always the smartest and the sharpest. James was one of the few people who could keep up with her.

'Why are you doing this James? What do you want with me?' Wrong question, she knew when she saw his eyes darken.

'I want a lot of things Evans. But what I want most of all is for you to make up your mind.'

James mentally cursed himself. _Keep it light, you idiot._ He looked at the blushing redhead in front of him. Why wouldn't she admit she liked him? It was obvious to everyone, even to him. He couldn't believe it himself, but the signs were there. He'd always known they were made for each other, but Lily had refused to see it. Well, he was tired of waiting. Tonight, he was going to make Lily Evans see.

'Make up my mind? About what?' Really, how did anyone think the girl was a good liar?

'You know about what. You have to stop teasing me, it's not fair.' He said, trailing a finger across her jaw line. He didn't miss the shudder that ran through her.

'I'm not teasing you.' She said quietly, not looking him in the eye. 'And why should you care either way? You don't like me the way you used to.' She tried to hide her disappointment, but he wasn't fooled. He tilted her chin up with a finger and forced her to look at him.

'So that's your problem? You think I don't fancy you like I used to? You're quite right you know.' He leaned towards her, buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear.

'I like you even more than I used to.' He looked at her, their foreheads touching, their lips but a whisper away. 'Want me to prove it?'

Her eyes widened and he saw his own desire reflected in her eyes. So, hanging on to the last straw of self-control he had, he softly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss stayed soft for a few seconds, but then she groaned quietly and he lost it. He kissed her harder, sliding his arms around her waist, her hand flew around his neck, pulling him closer. It was bliss, it was better than he ever could've imagined. If it lasted seconds, minutes or hours, he didn't know and he didn't care. When he finally pulled back for air, he smiled at her. Her eyes were still a bit unfocused, her hair was a mess thanks to his hands and he thought she never looked prettier. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

'James, I can't...' He interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

'What do you mean you can't? After that kiss we shared? You didn't feel what I felt? Merlin Lily, how can you keep doing this to me? I'm being honest with you here and you just crush me again?' She started to answer him, but he didn't let her.

'No, didn't even say it. I don't need to hear it again. I really thought I had a chance this time. You're the most amazing girl I ever met. Smart and funny and beautiful and actually able to handle me and I really want to make you mine, but here you are, rejecting me again. You know what? Here, your wand. Free yourself or stay here, see if I care!' And he started to walk away.

Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance and flicked her wand once to free her arm. Then, she pointed it at James, murmured a spell and he flew backwards and smacked against the same scaffolding she was standing against seconds ago. Another spell and now _his_ hand was tied. He scowled at her.

'Very funny Evans. Now let me go, I have nothing to say to you anymore.' She silenced him with a finger against his lips.

'That's good, because I have enough to say to you. If you would've let me finish my sentence, you would've found that I was going to say ' _James, I can't lie to you anymore._ ' His eyes widened at that statement. She continued to talk, her fingers now tracing the outline of his lips.

'That's right. And even though you're an idiot for trapping me here, I realised that I fancied the pants off of you some time ago. Or your shirt, now that I think about it.' She said with a sly smile. He raised an eyebrow at that and grinned.

'Really?'

'Yes really. And I was too terrified to admit it, because it would mean that I'd finally fallen for the so called 'Potter-charm', but there's no denying it anymore. You know how bad I am with change, so I wanted to hold on to the image I had of you, the arrogant-people-hexing-git, but you weren't that person anymore. And I just..' She was interrupted by James.

He grabbed her waist with his free arm and pulled her to him. She crashed into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. She flicked her wand and freed his other arm. That one also wrapped around her.

'Merlin Lily, you stubborn bird. Do you have any idea how many time we wasted because of your stubbornness?' He sighed, contently burying his face in her hair.

'Me? You could've asked me out weeks ago and I would've said yes.' She replied, grinning up at him.

'The irony.' He sighed. 'The moment I stop asking you out, you're willing to say yes.'

'Ah well. Better make to most of it now, don't you think?' She giggled.

He smirked, bent down and kissed her again. Her hands treaded through his hair this time, something she'd wanted to do for a long time. He groaned and pulled her even closer. Then he pulled back and stared into her eyes.

'Hey Lily?'

'Yeah?' She answered, a bit breathless.

'I really _really_ fancy you, did you know that?' He gazed intently at her, his hand drawing patterns on her back.

'Yeah, I noticed.' She replied drily, even though her heart fluttered at those words.

'James?'

'Hmm?'

'I really _really_ fancy you too.' The most dazzling grin she'd ever seen on his face appeared and she grinned back at him.

'Say it again. I need to get used to this, you see. No wait, another question first. Lily Evans, will you go out with me?'

'Well, alright.' She smiled.

After that, she pulled him to her again and kissed him, softly biting down on his lip. Their tongues danced around in a dance as old as the world, their hands exploring. Suddenly, Lily drew back and gasped.

'The Firewhiskey! I was supposed to help Remus!' She tried to wriggle out of James' arms, but he wouldn't let her.

'Don't worry. Remus was kinda in on the plot. And so were Sirius and Peter.'

'I probably should've known that.' Lily said, rolling her eyes. 'But, we should go back anyway, it's Sirius' birthday.'

'No we don't.' James insisted, while trailing kissed on her jaw, down to her neck. Thinking suddenly became a really hard task for her.

'He'll have another birthday next year.' Lily was inclined to agree with him, especially when he kept doing that.

'James..stop it. It's his 18th birthday, come on.' She said with difficulty.

'Stop it? You sure?' He asked, smirking, while continuing what he was doing. Her traitorous body wasn't so sure, but her brain won out in the end. She pushed his head away and stepped away.

'Sure. Let's go mister, before I lock us up in here and have my merry way with you.' She pressed one last kiss on his lips, than sprinted towards the door.

"That's not fair! You can't say things like that to a bloke and then just walk away! Evans!' He whined, before sprinting after her.

He caught up with her in the big room, where she was staring at the scene in front of her. Sirius was standing in a corner, with Sam, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Remus was dancing with some pink haired girl and Peter was talking shyly to an evenly shy girl from Hufflepuff.

James sneaked his arms around her from behind. 'I really don't think they need us right now, huh?' He whispered into her ear. She nodded, still a bit dazed.

'Now, what were you saying before you ran out on me? I remember something with – and I quote – 'having your merry way with me'.' She turned around, smiling mischievously, cocking her head to the side.

'Hm, you're quite right. I think I better show you.' And after that, she shoved him back into the cellar, locking the door behind her.


End file.
